


Cooks in the Kitchen

by orphan_account



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: 100 word drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-23
Updated: 2006-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennis never reckoned to see Jack Twist in an apron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooks in the Kitchen

"Never reckoned t'see you in an apron, Jack," Ennis purred, sliding up close only to be stopped short by a whack on the head with a dripping spatula.

"Jesus motherfuckin' Christ on the cross!" Jack yelled. "Can't you see I'm tryin' a concentrate, here?"

Abashed, Ennis backed up slowly and sat at the table. He watched Jack fling batter into the pan and didn't say a word.

About twenty fritters high, Jack turned around, scuffing his boots. "You did want fritters, right? Last us the week."

It was all Ennis could do not to fall out of his chair laughing.


End file.
